The present invention generally relates to impact absorbing gear for protecting an area of a wearer's body and, more particularly, to impact absorbing gear for protecting a wearer's body that is subject to a force, such as a force applied during training, such as self-defense training, including marshal arts training, law enforcement training, or boxing training.